Sweet Descants
by xKIEAxCHILDofhermes
Summary: It's based off of Romeo and Juliet. Hawk tries to get dirt on BTR and everything begins go sour, once the girls fall in love with the girls and the boys feel the same.
1. Casting Call

I am going to make a fan fiction on BTR and a mixture of Romeo and Juliet. They all get love interests. It's going to be a _**modern**_ type of thing going on. It's going to be fun, I swear you this. xD I am going to have you fill this form out if you want to **join**! The plot is basic and I am picking the best **applicants** or ones **fitting** to the story, ps. I'm not **really** picky! ;) I am also going to write a few more **BTR** stories soon so don't **fret**! Review this to send the **APP**, unless, you want the **audition** to be private than _**PM**_ me.

Plot; It's Modern day, and the boys are all heart broken after being dumped, Kendall decides to throw a party just to have fun and Gustavo and Kelly approve of this letting them do so. Hawk finds out about this and plans of sending his new girl band and young daughter to their party, and when they get their it's like love at first sight for these males and they meet them in different romantic parts of the tale, the males are madly inlove with the women as well are the females, it's to bad that their love is forbidden due to bad blood between companies and no one wants to help the boys but close people such as; Bitters (Let's pretend he is close), Katie, and Ma'ma/Ms. Knight! Watch as Shakespeare's writing comes to life but with BTR and your creative characters! **PS**. It's just a cute-er version of R&J but with BTR twist, and with my girl tweek! 3 it's a love story that I can't wait to write!

Application;

Character Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Are they famous? Or Not? (They can just be close friends of Hawk and what not)

What job do they have?

Which BTR male (if you are applying for a love interest)?

Why them (If they are a love interest applicant)?

Describe Characters' Physical Appearance?

Describe Characters' Interest:

Their Background Story; (**YOU** can make it a _SOB_ or _SAD_ background story, but, don't make it unbelievable.)

Their Weakness?

Your favorite color; IMPORTANT PART FOR THE STORY.

Their Strengths?

Why Should I pick you?

And even if I did or didn't pick you would you still read just to fall in love with the boys even more?


	2. Results

Ki: It's Suggahboiz here. Or KI if you want to call me by my _LEGAL_ name, or agenda~! ANYWAAYS, I have picked my Juliets and other roles. I am happy to make them my Juliets', I know that the characters are Juliet like and amazing. ^_^ THANKS FOR EVERYONE **W H O** has audition and submitted a character. Alright, BOYS ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR WOMEN?

Kendall: Women? What Women, I was never told I'd meet WOMEN…

Ki: I mean, Girls…Teens, young females, unless you want to date girls around your sisters' age.

Kendall: I rather not.. *rolls eyes*

James: WOMEN, Well, I am happy to meet any single women out there *looks into the camera and smiles* I'm James Diamond and I'd like to date anyone from ag—

Carlos: If she doesn't like CORNDOGS, than, I'm outtie!

Logan: Same here, but, I like **smart** girls, who like to read.

James: Excuse you, I wasn't done talking. *gets backs to camera and does his hand motions* Hello we meet again, I'm James Diamond and I am single and a rockstar, and rich and handsome..BETTER yet, sexy, if your want to date me or even get to know me. Ju—

Ki: JUST STOP IT; YOU sound like an EHarmony commercial! Gah, I just can't *shakes head* Anyways, back to the results, I would like to start with the first one, it's for Kend—

Kendall: Wait, someone wants' to date me! ^_^

Ki: *nods* me mostly, but, yup tons of girls applied to be with you…

Kendall: I feel pretty awesome about this whole story and finding the one.

KI: Alrighty, back to results. Their were many girls who wanted to be with Kendall, so, yeah it was hard picking.. But, when it com—

Logan: That can't be right, Kendall most votes..It could've been me or James, I say recount!

Ki: *goes threw flashcards and counts* I'm sure it's all for Kendall.

James and Carlos: Naahh!

Ki: BOYS, KENDALL HAS THE MOST… Let's not make this a contest.

Kendall: Yeah, let's not make this be a contest. *smiles*

James: it's always going to be a contest!

Logan: And here it goes.

Carlos: *puts on helmet*

Kendall: Oh noo.

James: *stands in front of the camera and smiles* Again, I'm James…

Ki: Anyway, before this gets rowdy, Kendall's love interest is Susan 'Suzie' Rae Wilson (Hey-guys-its-me). James's love interest is Junette Anabelle (Fizzy Starbust), and Carlos is Aimee Lynn Wilson (Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen) than Logan is Name Amelia Nadia Diaz (midnight_knightress)

James: I'm not single anymore?

Ki: No, you're taken, bucko!

Kendall: Can we see them?

Ki: Soon….

Logan: How soon?

Carlos: Please say tomorrow. *bounces up and down*

Ki: CALM DOWN, ROMEO!

The Boys: WE ARE ROMEOS.

Ki: Oh yeah, I forgot. *laughs*

Kendall: Well, I guess, we won't be seeing the girls for a while….

Ki: If you want to see them so bad… Just wait til, I post the chapters up.

The Boys: *starts dancing*

Ki: Don't you just love them.

**AND THIS ENDS SCENE ONE!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always put a song as a chapter because it fits the setting of the story. I just want you guys to know that. And, I am going to explain how they plan or a make a party before meeting the girls. Next chapter, is going to be about the girls.**

Chapter One: Someone Like You

The horizon began to peek over the hills, of Beverly Hills, another day coming back from a long journey across the seas, where they boys are coming home from traveling from a national tour. Everything was going perfect and amazingly where they were. As dawn was approaching, they got out of a long white pearly jet that arrived in a vacant private lot. James was the first to stagger out of the jet yawning and stretching up as high as his limbs could go; he was tired and still was happy with reaching their destination of Beverly Hills. Next, was awaken and sugared up Carlos; he had his helmet on, wide away and excited to be at his home and environment. He rushed past James breathing in the air and scent of his home of California. "Excuse me!" James said rolling his eyes before giving a chuckle looking at his best friend before crossing his arm.

"You're excused!" Carlos said before reaching into his pocket pulling, out a packet of candy, it was gummy worms, of course, his favorites. He began to chew violently on them, savoring the flavor in any way he could. "It's nice to be home again, it was fun seeing a bunch of girls." James smiled to himself looking at Carlos. "Even the one that broke your heart?" Carlos bluntly interjected. Before answering James was caught of guard by Logan touching his friends' shoulder. "It is nice to be back." As he went towards a limo that was waiting for them, in the vacant lot. "We got to get going, time to go the Palm Woods." Logan walked closer towards the car still texting Camille as he walked towards the car. James gave a loud puff before moving towards the limo, "Easy to say, when, you don't have a broken heart." James eyes flickered to the sun, his eyes dilated slowly, adjusting to the natural lighting.

Carlos followed Logan but faster. "I assume, you guys just left me to be stuck in a plane alone." He shouted as he walked down the steps. "You know, when, you're really quite like that, it is easy to notice that you're not around." James said quickly before laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, I had forgotten to laugh at that." Kendall pushed him inside the limo. The males waited as other men placed their entire luggage into the trunk.

Kendall sighed looking out the window, he missed Jo, he missed everything about her and her golden locks, her bright blue eyes of love and hope. He gave her a feeling and that feeling was called "Love." And as he looked at the rising sun peeking over the jet and rising to shine on the world, to start a new day. "Home at last." Carlos said stretching inside the car, as James toke out his favorite comb and began to count his brushing. He combed away at his hair as Logan gave a loud huff of sorrow. Kendall eyes shot over at Logan's face, "You okay, pal?" Kendall resorted in saying Pal, but, he did anyway.

"Camille just dumped me…" He said looking down into his palms.

Kendall watched him and knew what heartache felt like, and the sour sensation of not having the one you've wanted. "I can't express how that feels." Kendall spoke aloud.

"Same here." Carlos brushed his shoulder. As James nodded and began to lowering his eyes. "It's fine, I'll live." he chuckled a bit but you could see right through his fakeness of being hurt.

"Luckily, we are going home to our paradise and we will most likely be happy." Kendall began to run his fingers through his hair and got quite. The car ride was long and quite, everyone, was quite it was a tense feeling for everyone in the car. No one spoke, Carlos just sat playing with his helmet and eating candy, as James kept playing with his hair and talked to himself in a third person. Logan, well, he was staring at his phone, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Kendall was lost in his deep thoughts. He just kept staring out the window with his headphones placed in his ears. His eyes were locked onto the streets of Hollywood and passing towards what they called a home. Kendall placed his Ipod on shuffle; he came across, 'Someone like you." By Adele. He loved her work, he never told anyone that though, the decide to put the song on repeat.

James toke a break from combing his hair, to notice, that his friends were quite and ignoring each other. "How about we have a party." He said. No one seems to be paying attention to him speaking. "HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A PARTY!" He got louder pulling out Kendall's head buds and Logan's flashed over towards James face, as Carlos began to chew on his candy but paid consideration to him.

"A party?" Kendall said raising his thick eyebrows up.

"Yeah, a welcome back party!" James smiled at his friends before nodding at his own thoughts.

"Sounds nice, we've done it before." Carlos budded in as he watched James and Kendall.

"Whatever.." Logan was no where cheerful and didn't want to discus anything.

"I don't think, Kelly or Gustavo would let us do such a thing." Kendall rebottled being logic.

"Don't worry, we deserve a break and Gustavo is nicer than you think!" James smiled big and wide as he began to bop his head to the music playing from Kendall's loud head buds.

"Is that Adele?" James questioned.

"Maybe!" Kendall blushed and turned it off swiftly.

"Will there be girls?" Carlos asked in hope with big eyes, before snickering a bit at James question for Kendall.

"Of course! " James smile got big at the word, 'Girls'.

"If, we are all okay with the party than we can do this." Kendall shrugged at the thought of the party.

"I'm totally in for the pretty girls!" Carlos screamed with happiness.

"Ditto." James placed his hand out first, having Carlos follow behind putting his hand in second.

"I'm in, I got to save you're asses half of the time." Kendall laughed putting his hand as well.

Everyone's eyes met with Logan, they all got quite and waited for his response. "I suppose." He put his hand in. "Come on, you're single and trust me, someone will be worth looking at." James protested wanting his party to happen. "Fine, I'm in…" Logan smirked as he put his hand in as well.

"Than it's settled a party…" James gave a wide smile before giving Carlos a high five.

"It should be a costume party." Logan declared, as a small smile came across his face. "Why a costume?" Carlos pitched in razing an eyebrow.

"Than we could be hidden by the crazy fans, we can wear masks and what not." He smirked before looking out the window. "Smart idea." James nodded in approval. "Seems awesome, I already texted Gustavo over you're crazy idea….And, he said yes…" Kendall raised a cocked eyebrow staring at his phone. "When should have it tomorrow night!" Carlos bounced up and down with a smile. "Fine by me." Kendall said as the small tapping of his fingers of his phone became louder as he sent Gustavo the news.

The day grew longer and sudden the word began to spread fast, about the party. By the time, the boys even got the palm woods, their were posters everywhere you turned around the community. "It seems as if the party has gotten out." Kendall pressed his hand against the window staring at the posters, studying it. As the car came to a haul, he looked and saw the entrance of the Palm Woods.

Kendall began to crack his knuckles. "Home at last." As Kendall opened the door to get out. He was bone-rushed by the Jennifers'. It was them and their normal format. "Before, you say a word, yes there is a party and you are invited of course." With that said, the Jennifer's smiled and gave a quick flip of the hair walking away.

James stood by Kendall's side and looked at him. "How did you kn-." James was cut off by Kendall. "Know? Come on, the Jennifers' are way to easy to figure out." Kendall snickered before walking into the main lobby and towards the elevator. James stood looking at Carlos and Logan heading towards the same direction.

"KELLY!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes?" Kelly said walking towards her boss slash best-friend.

"For the party, I want the 'dogs' to look better than the males coming to the thing party, they are having." He said sitting at his piano with his coffee at his side.

"Check and what else?" She asked sitting in a chair by him, watching Gustavo think of something.

"Well, I want the party to be held in a large building of some sort, with, decorations." He smiled nodding. "Yeah, I want the décor to match the color's of the 'dogs' outfit." Gustavo barked.

Kelly raised and eyebrow, she usually never saw Gustavo so somewhat relaxed. She also wondered why he would let the boys have a party, well, she understood that they had been working for a few days and have been on tour for the longest. "And, anything else?" She asked of him before jotting a few things onto the paper. "Not that I know of." Gustavo beamed.

Kelly shot up to leave the room. "KELLY!" He shouted. Kelly rolled her eyes, she didn't even leave the room yet. With a quick turn on her heel, Kelly rolled her eyes looking at Gustavo. "Yes?" She cooed in frustration. "Thanks." He said with his back turned to her as he began to play a few keys for the next song. "You're welcome?" She seems thrown off by it, but, she didn't care.

Around the pool of the Palm Woods, James sat in his bathing suit, sun bathing getting a tan, like normal. Carlos was joined next to his side. "What do you think the girls will look like?" Carlos asked James as he began to eat a few pieces of candy with his helmet locked on tight to his head.

"Hopefully, they'll be really pretty and funny, or something." James turned his head looking at his friend, as he began to go through a magazine next to him. James began to flip through the magazine; he began to flip though the pages. "New girl band? From Hawk Records?" James began to chuckle a bit, even though, he was foreshadowing what would be the future.

"Anything from Hawk, is trash." Carlos joked around.

"Very true, my friend, very true." James reached over and stole a piece of candy before putting on his favorite black pair of aviators shades.

"STOP THAT!" Carlos shouted, before, pushing James making his shades knock onto the floor.

"Dang it, Carlos!" James said before pushing him back even more.

James smiled for a second before frowning. "You better be happy, I am tanning, cause, if I wasn't I'd be making you pay for what you did with my shades!" James said trying to be cool and collected.

Logan was the in apartment; he was lumping around like Kendall was after Jo broke up with him. Logan actually felt what Kendall felt. But, instead of just normal lumping, he was lumping with a book and was reading a few of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry and work. Just as Logan finished up on his work. He looked and saw Kendall, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Kendall toke the book that Logan sat over.

"Reading, why? Just doing my normal thang." Logan tried to force a cheerful tone.

"No you weren't. You're trying to hide the fact, you're hurt." Kendall crossed his arms.

"So, I'm completely fine, I swear you of this." Logan said picking up another book and began to go at it, reading and reading till a hand forcefully to the book away.

"HEY!" Logan shouted. "I was reading that."

"NO, I think, you aren't!" Kendall said before sitting down next to him. "You really liked, her didn't you?" Kendall looked at his friend who looked down and began to nod. "Its okay, being hurt, but, I know the perfect girl will come for you. She will be everything you could want." Kendall watched his friend.

"But, I really loved Camille.." The bitter voice of Logan came out. His eyes began to sparkle; it was a sign that he was parts ways from crying.

"I know, you did, and I can tell." Kendall watched his friend. "Trust me; the next girl will be worth it." Kendall leaned over and began to rub his friends' shoulder.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rubik's Cube

As the news spread across California about the party of the boys; their was an evil plan began planned. Hawk walked into the room with an wide smile, as he sat in his office with his new girl band, that, he had just signed a few nights ago. "Well girls..." Hawk said sitting on his desk, with his hands in his pockets. "I have a party promo, for you, I want you guys to go and have fun." He smirked at the idea going through his head. "A party? I love parties!"

One said as her high pitched voice filled the room. "I know, you do, Aimee." Aimee was a petite sided girl; her hair was lengthy plus auburn hair, with her high cheekbones showing. Her heart sized head and small nose that squinted , it toke away from how thick her lips were they were shaped like cupid's bow; her light tanned skin tone made her come off as a very bronzed for a Caucasian teen. Her almond shaped bright blue eyes began to follow Hawk, as he got off the desk. Aimee spun around in her chair to watching him.

"Why a party?" The second female spoke up. "I rather be recording!" She said again. "Junette." Hawk said before walking over to her, petting her head with a smile. Junette gave a disgusted look but, she faked a smile. She looked up at him as her red hair began to show her fierce attitude and diva like standards, even in a ponytail, the hair color began to pop even more. Junette was always the girl to be noticed, she made sure of it. She had been craving fame for the longest out of the three in the group and, she wasn't going to waste time at a party, when, she could be recording, she had round navy colored eyes, with low cheekbones. Junette began to play with her thin lips. She began to play with her lip ring slowly.

Junette began to roll her navy blue like eyes, as he forced himself away from her, Junette had a very ivory complex skin tone; it seems as if she was dead, but, she had a fine physical appearance to cover for her skin color, this was only because, she wasn't wear bronzer on this lovely summer's eve. "Fine." She mumbled. Hawk kept on talking but all the girls didn't care, they were filled with life, and they all wanted to show their talents. "

The girls were all the same size; they looked like real girls, not skinny girls that tired to fit into Hollywood.

They weren't round; they weren't to skinny, and they weren't too tall or too short. They were just perfect. They had a flaw; but, they never pointed it out in each other. "And, Mimi will be watching you girls." Hawk smiled walking over to his assistant. "I want them to look good, and make sure, to instill the plan of why they are really going." Hawk smiled at as he lowered his shades to Amelia's face, as he whispered what he wanted from Amelia.

"I will do my best to get them the perfect outfits, to wear for the dance." Amelia nodded as she understood her mission; Get secrets from the boys and take them down from the inside by making the boys fall in love with them. It seem easy to do, Amelia had always had Hawk's back since she started her internship.

"On the other note, the album should be do-." Hawk paused hearing a beep come across his phone. He looked at the message and sighed. "I have to take this. But, make me proud girls, see you soon." The girls' already knew what this meant; see you in a few weeks; when I actually _need_ you.

The girls looked over to Amelia; "So, what's on the agenda?" Aimee asked first.

"Well, we are going to go shopping for you're dresses. It's a Masquerade, like in the Victorian days. So, I will have to find some store, to buy it for you..." Amelia looked at her blackberry before grabbing a pen and paper, writing things down.

"What are you writing?" Junette walked over looking at the paper.

"Writing down, colors that flatter you. Hmm, you look like a yellow." Amelia sat on the desk crossing her legs as her pencil skirt should her curves. Honestly, Amelia was a very beautiful girl; she looked older than she was. She had the sandiest golden hair color, it could pass for 'Honey Blonde"; they hair stopped around her shoulders, the color of the hair made her hazel eyes sparkle, sometimes the specks, would be mostly sapphire or emerald it deepened on her feelings. Sometime, she wondered if others were jealous of her looks, Amelia was taller than the girls, she _towered_ over them at "5'6". Her skin was flawless of any imperfection.

"It's not the fact; I don't trust you're sense of style, Mimi…I prefer to actually look like me. Not a clone of you or any other type of doll.." Junette said with a bright smile, before giving a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha." Amelia snared as a rebuttal.

"I am kidding, how about these colors; a pearly white, and a dark purple!" Junette beamed.

"As long, my outfit has orange in it with a cute spider web look to it, like really cute and comfy like, I'm all in for you dressing me!" Aimee dragged her hair into a high ponytail, Aimee began to get up shuffling around the office of Hawk, and she grabbed his extra shades on his desk.

"I think, you should put them back." Junette warned, Junette always had to look out for Aimee; if she didn't Aimee would get into her own way of trouble.

"He won't notice." Aimee laughed as she put them on walking towards the door. She grabbed the handle twisting it. She opened the door to be faced with Suzie. Suzie was the daughter of main who gave Hawk his big break. "SUE!" Amelia sprung onto her wrapping her arms around the other petite girl. Aimee grinned as she moved so Suzie could move inside the room.

Suzie was very normal, even, though she came from a big family line. She was a few feet taller than Aimee and Junette but bit shorter than Amelia. Suzie had very pastel skin, for a girl, who grew up in California; Suzie had big dark russet eyes that were closed-set, with thick eyebrows that were shaped that made her eyeballs popped. With freckles that went from the bridge of her nose to her cheeks. Susan had long wavy brown hair that stopped under her chest, they had red like violet highlights that could be seen.

Susan was hiding from Hawk and her father; they wanted to talk about going to this party. Susan wanted no part of this! She hated the feud between both records of Gustavo and Hawk and well her father's company that support Hawk. Susan actually discovered; Clash Bangs. Clash Bang consisted of Aimee, Junette and another girl; but, the other girl dropped out for a reason unknown to Susan.

Susan was very close with the band; she however didn't really like staying around for long. She was always around and about with her father's companies attending dinners and what not.

"What brings you here?" Aimee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hiding, like always." She closed the door to hide herself.

"Father?" Junette assumed picking up her journal writing.

"Him and Hawk." Suzie leered before hiding behind Amelia.

Amelia smiled and looked at Suzie; she turned around staring at Suzie. "Want to come shopping with us for the party?" Just then and there a loud groan came from her lips; "THAT's why I'm hiding." Suzie whined. "It seems like a fun idea to go to the party." Aimee grinned with glee trying to change the subject! Suzie rolled her eyes at the idea of another party thrown by a rich snob.

"Not interested." Suzie bluntly said.

"I am sorry to interrupt this girls, but, we have to go the party is tomorrow night, and I need to get you're dresses made by tonight; the way you want." Amelia irrupted with a smile pointing her pen towards the door. "YAY, dress shopping!" Aimee jumped up and down before running out the door first. "I'll make sure; she doesn't run into a wall again." Junette followed after laughing loudly through the empty halls of the studio. Amelia walked towards the door, she stopped, turning around looking at Suzie; who was looking around the office of Hawk.

"You're not coming?" She asked Suzie.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not really into going to parties." Suzie raised an eyebrow before sitting in a seat staring at Amelia who pressed her waist onto the door frame.

"Come on, I'll pick out a very pretty dress for you. You seem like the girl who would like to party. I mean, the party is said to have some boy band, their and it should be fun. Please, the girls would like for you to come." Amelia began to beg for her to come tag along.

Suzie looked at the floor and thought for a moment, this should, be her last party in Hollywood. She wanted to break away from her father's lifestyle to be who she was. "Sure." Suzie smiled with an wide smile, before walking towards Amelia's way. **CRASH!** "I didn't do it!" Aimee yelled from down the hall. "Let's get them out of there before they break more stuff." Amelia ran from the door frame as Suzie followed behind.

Around Noon, the girls' were shopping around Los Angles, "What type of dresses are we looking for?" Aimee asked looking at Amelia who seemed to be talking into her Bluetooth set. The girls' were walking past mostly every single store; they went in a few and found zero dresses that seemed fitting to the party them or them.

"Why can't we just have some famous person make them?" Junette looked around for a costume store. She began to get bored with walking around, she had the thought of being home and watching; The Big Bang Theory. "Bazinga." She laughed silently as they walked down the side walk. They've had token a ride in Amelia's car. And decided to walk in the big galleria. Suzie began to pounder the thought of what dresses would she find for the Masquerade.

"There it is!" Aimee pointed out towards the store called; Mona's Costumes and More. "I hope they have what we are looking for." Amelia huffed; she was tired of rambling around her feet were hurting in the red pumps she bought. As, the girls walked into the minor store, they notice the music playing in the background sounded as if it was from the eighteenth century. "How old is this song?" Junette said observing around the store moving old dusty items around. "Who knows?" Suzie said looking about before coming to a bell beating on it; _**Ding. Ding. Ding.**_

Silence, no response. Aimee pushed Suzie out the way; "Let a pro, take a whack at it." Aimee began to fiercely tapping on the bell. "I hear the bell!" An old woman came up from behind the counter, she was old, and the old woman looked around seventy years old. "Sorry, for my friend, she tends to be hyper most of the time. I was wondering do you have any costumes that fit; The Victorian Age or a Masquerade?"

"Oh yeah." The lady pointed to the far section of the story. It looked untouched. "If, you need me, just call my name." The old woman said. "You must be Mona than?" Amelia said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yup, I've been here for the longest." Mona smiled showing her dentures. "Eww." Aimee whimpered behind Junette who patted her head. "It's okay. It freaks me out too."

Junette and Aimee quickly motion to where Mona pointed. Suzie began to look around the store looking for other things. Amelia followed Junette and Aimee and began to search for dresses that flattered their body scheme. Aimee found a costume of tinker bell's friend; she couldn't remember the name but the outfit had orange, and she was sold, the out line of the costume must had be a bit of the more seductive fairy it was bit short for her size.

"You look good in tights." Junette laughed slightly poking fun at Aimee.

"I know, I look good as a fairy!" She winked playfully at her friend who smiled big and wide.

"At least, I've found mine, and I'll just have to add a few of my own design onto it. This costume seems very old in some way." Aimee stared at her costume before walking over to the counter putting it down, before going back to where Amelia and Junette was.

"Why don't we just dress up as Disney character's tonight!" Junette winked before shaking her head at her own jokes. "God, I'm so funny." Junette went into a different part of the store to search for an Ariel costume. She knew a bunch of girls would be dressed as Marilyn Monroe; so why not go for Ariel.

Suzie was by herself looking around for her costume. Her eyes began to sparkle as dim light began to glow on a costume in the back. It was a light white with a mix of pink; it gave it creamy like color. Suzie smiled as she held the costume to her body. "It reminds me of something that Cinderella would wear." Suzie turned around fast to see Mona staring at her. "That was my costume, when, I younger." She smiled as if she was in blissful memory. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can put it back." She said. "No, keep it; I wanted to get rid of it anyway." Within turning back to look at the dress, Mona was gone.

Junette held her hands behind her back. She walked between the isles to find something to wear. "There is nothing her that speaks of Ariel." Her idea was to look smart and sexual at the same time. "What to wear, what to wear?" Junette looked everywhere. "I saw this costume and it seemed to speak to me." Mona whispered. Junette turned her head seeing Mona by her side holding a costume of an angel costume. "Angel? It's kind of overrated." Junette shrugged off the costume, before looking more. "Are you sure?" Mona said looking at the girl with her small body next to the teen. "Sure, why not." Junette toke the costume with a smile. "Thank you." Junette show gratitude towards her.

"Fantastic!" Amelia shouted snatching the nurse outfit. Unlike other costumes, of the nurse it wasn't as reveling, but, it should over her curves and body. All the girls turned their head seeing Amelia jump in glee holding the costume. "It seems as if you've found you're perfect costume." Aimee snickered. Amelia was to busy rushing over to the counter placing her costume down to pay attention to Aimee remark.

"Are we all set girls?" Amelia yelled, rounding up the girls. Aimee nodded and skipped over from the wig section. Junette looked at herself in the mirror and nodded as she held the costume to her body studying it, she came to a decision to wear it. Suzie walked from the side of the counter placing her costume on top of Amelia's before Junette came over placing hers' over Suzie's.

"We are ready to buy, Ms. Mona." The girls shouted. No answer.

"Ms. Mona?" Junette called looking around.

"Yes?" The old lady said jumping from behind the counter.

The girls jumped in horror. They were scared but not a lot it was just a small jump. "How much for the costumes." Amelia went through her purse to look for the company card. "It's on the house." Mona said with a smile. "Are you sure?" Aimee said looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm sure girls'." Mona smiled before putting the costumes in the bag and handing them over for them to take.

"Thank you." The girls said as they began to walk away from the lady. "You're welcome, girls'." She said waving them ado. The girls left getting ready for the next day and the next task. As they walked out of the store, they began to look for a place to eat at. "Hey, why are we going to the party?" Junette asked looking over at Amelia. "Oh, just to do a bit of promotion and meeting other artist and what not." She lied with a smile on her face. "You might even meet a few boys."


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be a **TWO** part of Chapter Three. xD FORGIVE me of spelling and grammar errors, and bad character descriptions at times.

Chapter Three, Part One: We Are Young

Tonight was the night. The boys were excited for this party more than anything. "Has anyone seen my hair gel?" James asked looking around franticly. "Calm down." Kendall threw it his way, a small smirk rose crossways on his face; Kendall propped back and watched his friends search around the apartment hysterically for their belongings. "CLAM DOWN? HA, good one. It's almost thirty minutes till the party, and I can't find my gloves." James began to gel his hair back with his comb, trying to rush his hair into perfection.

Logan began to smirk as he walked into the room in his toga, he was suppose to be; Marcus Anthony. "Still trying to go for the Prince Charming look?" Logan said before modifying his sandals.

"Ha, next time don't ask to borrow my –." James was cut off by Logan.

"Alright. And, check your pockets your gloves; should be there." He yelped before looking at Carlos who has been dressed up as Robin Hood, James went into his pockets and saw his gloves and quickly threw them over his hand.

"I'm here to save the day!" Carlos said as the green tights wrapped on his legs, as he adjusted his cap. And adjusted his fake sword on his side. Carlos had a boy like spirit to make things joy able.

"You look more like Peter Pan than Robin Hood." Logan pointed out the obvious.

"La,la,la!" Carlos stuck his fingers in his ear. "I don't want to hear it!" Carlos said it even louder repeating it again and again.

Kendall got up and went over to Carlos pulling out his fingers. "Stop doing that." He simpered before correcting his shield.

"Knight in shinning armor?" Logan questioned.

Kendall nodded and smiled. "I hear that girls are always looking for him. So, why let them down?" He had a smitten expression written across his face. As the boys finished up on their costume adjustments, they made their way to the limo, where they had got in all at once pushing each other out the way. James was the last to get inside, he looked up at the newly darken sky, and saw small shooting star.

"Ey, guys, there's a shooting star." James pointed getting into the limo, pointing out the window showing them.

"Or it could be a comet." Logan protested being very logical like always. The guys spun their head giving a simple glare. Logan gave an uneasy chuckle. "Or it could be a shooting star." Carlos pressed his nose against the glass and closed his eyes; _I wish to find a girl who loves corndogs and is just like me._ Kendall was next to make a wish; _I wish to find true love._ Logan sighed as he watched his friends making wishes on a likely comet. But, he decided to give the wish a try, Logan closed his eyes really tight;_ I wish for that new book on physics, oh, and for the girl of my dreams to walk into my life._ James was the last to make his wish; his was just different his friends; _I wish to be happy. _As they all opened their eyes at the same time; the boys looked at each other. "Tonight is going to be different. I can feel it." James declared as the car began to pull away from the Palm Woods entrance.

__

On the other side of town, in Suzie's room; the girls were prepping their ways and styles to meet the boys and new friends. Everyone even Suzie was excited. But, Amelia had to remember the reason for going was to snoop and to destroy 'BTR' from the inside out. The girls' began to model off their costumes before each other. "How do I look?" Aimee giggled spinning in fast circles, like a really fairy.

"You remind me of a real pixie." Aimee had Junette do her make up; she had thick liquid eyeliner cover her top lids, as her eyes popped out due to it. Aimee had added glitter onto her cheeks to give her a little sparkle. Suzie laughed loudly sitting on her king sized bed. "I feel like Cinderella, in this thing." Suzie said placing a black headband on her head. Suzie was a pink version on Cinderella. She had the whole look down even to the shoes; she tried to by transparent heels to get a feel of how Cinderella was. Suzie had pink blush on her high pale cheekbones, it make her face look more delicate, than it was.

"Really, I feel like a heavenly creature in this outfit." Junette scowled. Junette decided to go for a dead angel look by adding purple eye shadow for a dead look. Junette's red hair was parted to where she had side bangs, and to where it was teased for a dead look. The white angel outfit hand came with a halo set over her head and with wings attached to the back. "You should feel sexy; you're supposed to be like an Victoria Secret type of angel." Aimee lied to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks, that was the worst lie, you've told but.. I respect that." Junette looked at herself in the mirror as she ripped the angel costume a bit more to show her legs.

"You're welcome, June." Aimee said before looking around the Suzie's room to look for something to occupy her time.

Amelia stood next to Junette and began to tweak her hair and to the door. "It's time to go." She gazed upon her clock seeing what time it was. The girls' walked out the room one by one; Junette was first to walk out, followed by Aimee with Suzie by her side, and Amelia turned off the light.

****

The party had begun, the girls pulled up to the big mansion that was at least three stores high. The girls' marveled at the beauty of it all. "It's marvelous." Junette moaned in awe, she watched the lights' sparkled over the white mansion, which had vines wrap around the three balconies in the front. "I bet, the place belong to someone else." Amelia grinned as she pulled the car behind a tree. "Have fun, I will come get you, or call you; when it's time to go." Amelia turned off the car placing the keys in her pocket, as she added fake glasses to her costume.

"So, we can just go party and have fun?" Suzie assumed.

"Yup, now go, the night isn't going to get any younger." Amelia laughed as all the car doors opened but her's. Amelia watched the group of girls walk away together. She kept her eyes on them till the left. Amelia threw on a bright blonde wig applying heavy makeup, she than proceeded to call; Hawk. She sat looking at her reflection before he answered. "The plan is a go." She hanged up before he spoke.

Junette was walking with Aimee and Suzie; they walked past securities that were checking invitations to get into the party. The girl's decided to sneak in which worked faithfully. Junette smiled watching all the other costumes; "Wow." She spoke in a hush tone. Junette kept walking deeper into the party following the people; the mansion was wide and big. But, there was so much going on that she couldn't stop and stare at the elegant décor.

Junette turned and saw she was parted from her friends' side. It was fine with her; she did well on her own. This is why she didn't have many friends in high school. As she spun in a fun circle to look at the decorations Junette seen a small object from far sparkle, which caught her attention. She began to follow it as wings began to move people away from her. To pass time, and to grab attention of an on looker, she began to sing a small melody. "_What is a youth? What is a maid in ice and desire_?" She sung in a soft key.

James stood aside with a very Romanian model, she was tall and thin, her eyes were blue and perfect. James was being polite and acting as a normal gentleman would. That was until, he saw a girl walk past with red hair, she was dressed as an angel. By far, she was the most perfect thing he saw at the party. "Excuse me." He said looking at the Romanian model, had he already forgotten the woman's name, just by looking at this girl who had walked on by.

James began to follow her slowly. He heard her angelic voice as she sung of a tone; that he had never heard of. He was confused on where she was going, but, where ever she was going he would follow for this girl. He had to know her; he had to know the name to his angel. James saw her walk out the door towards to a new setting; her red hair began to shine of a fiery red. He hastened out the door, as she began to finish on the song, he had lost sight of the beauty; but he still heard her singing. Is this the voice of my dreams, his hazel eyes followed the voice as he saw her sitting on a wishing fountain looking at the water, singing at her reflection. James walked over and snagged with her the last few words; _"So does a youth slow down, on the fairest maid."_

As Junette closed her eyes hearing a voice harmonize with hers. She felt as if she was imagining the whole ordeal. But, as he eyes opened she saw a male looking at her in the water. She turned her head and saw the male smiling at her. "Who are you?" She looked at him bewildered. She saw a male with soft tender features, with darken slicked back hair. His very small but yet hazel eyes staring into hers; Junette stood up and faced him getting closer. Putting a hand on his cheek, she smiled staring at his face.

"Your name?" She asked of James.

"_What's my name?"_ James thought to himself before smiling big and wide. "It's James, James Diamond." He blurted out after coming to his senses. Junette smiled leaning forward before pulling back he face. James felt a certain tingle in his spine, he couldn't talk. He was left speechless due to her ways. "May I ask of yours'?" James placed his hand on hers before gazing upon her beautiful eye color of a navy type of blue.

"Junette.." The small red head said, as she pulled away. "Junette." James repeated with a smile watching the red head jump onto the ledge of the fountain and began to dance on it like a graceful swan. James followed her and held his out for her to grab if she needed it.


	6. Chapter 3, PART TWO

Chapter Three, Part Two: Time after Time

Aimee watched began to follow after Junette. But, she lost her once a big crowd began to pull in. In a confused and irritated state, Aimee began to push her way through a crowd looking for Junette. As, she went searching for around the big halls and spaces of the ball decorations. "You would've thought, it was Halloween." She laughed to herself.

Aimee heard laughter come from behind; she turned around seeing a boy chasing after a girl. "Aw, how sweet." She sighed lightly and kept searching for her friend by waiting by a wall, she went undetected as she waited and watched for Suzie, Amelia or June to appear. Fifteen minutes went on by before, she began to look around. She began to prance around as she made her way by a two way elevator, that was distanced from the party and music.

She tapped the button waiting for a ding. As she waited, her eyes were locked onto a fish tank from a distance, she lost track of what was going on and walked over slowly, she didn't hear the ding of the elevator coming to a haul, dropping something to the main floor. Aimee was so busy staring at the tropical fish that she lost sight of what was going on around her. Her eyes began to glisten as she inspected their swimming ways, she followed their tails, she began to giggle and make fishy-faces.

Sonly, she heard a male like laughter from the back of her. She swung her head back as her eyes scanned the room, and no one was there. She shrugged and sighed before turning her head back onto the tank only seeing a male with a beautiful strong but yet delicate feature staring right back at her. A jump and gasp slipped from Aimee's lips as she slipped on to the floor in shock.

A thud was heard from Carlos's ear as a small petite girl feel. He quickly ran from behind the fish tank to help the fallen beauty. "RAPE!" The girl shouted as she kicked his leg in, making him fall onto the floor next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." Carlos shouted grabbing his knee caps, which were in pain. "I got pepper spray, I will hurt you, and I know karate." The brunette began to scamper away from him.

"No, I swear, I wouldn't or couldn't hurt you. I couldn't hurt a fly." Carlos looked over at the girl, who began to rub her head. "I'm sorry, about the fall." Carlos pleads as his eyes shot over on her eyes; that were full of life. He noticed the way her eyes began to shine from the florescent lights above them. "You promise?" she asked before getting closer.

Carlos first suggestion in his mind was to touch her. He wanted to lay a hand on her face; she looked so beautiful and delicate almost like a flower. "I swear." A crocked smile flashed on Carlos's face. Aimee eyes locked onto the hazelnut colored eyes of this Spanish male, she felt attached to him, as if something clicked. She _actually _trusted him. "You're dressed like Peter Pan." Aimee pointed as she flicked off his hat.

"I was supposed to be Robin Hood." He smirked before poking her nose.

"What about you, aren't you suppose to be Tinkerbell?" He mocked her high pitched voice.

"No, Tinkerbell is way to over used. I wanted to be the orange fairy." She watched Carlos getting up, he held out his hand for her to grab, like a gentleman. Aimee stared at his hand before throwing her hand into his. With a forceful pull, Carlos had her on her feet. Aimee body smashed into his making them fall onto the floor, lying on his back Carlos looked up at Aimee whose eyes have began to motion looking at him.

"Sorry?" She cocked and eyebrow with and smiled as small piece of hair fell out of her messy hair.

"Oh, don't be." Carlos never really dated that much and when he did it always ended badly.

"Do you like corndogs?" he closed his eyes squinting his eyebrows hard waiting for an answer.

A chuckle came from Aimee's lips; she grabbed his green hat and placed it on her head, she adjusted it and ran her fingers gracefully over the bridge of the hat. "My favorite snack." Carlos answers had been answered, he opened his eyes to see Aimee closer almost face to face with him. "Really?" His eyes grew big as it made his small dimples pop and a small beauty mark he had show, his entire boy like features began to beam through.

James was right. Carlos thought to himself; there would be beautiful girls' that would be funny and just perfection. Aimee ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his hand carefully on her waist. "I don't even know your name." Carlos whispered as the female pulled back from their tense connection. "My name is Aimee." Her voice began to cooed out the rest. "What's your name?" She questioned back. "Carlos.." He replied within an instant.

"It's nice to meet you, Carlos." Aimee pressed her nose onto his; he smiled and decided to wait to kiss the beauties lips.

"Pleasure is mine, Tinkerbell." He toke his hat from her head and placed it back on his.

Just

Logan only agreed to this party with his friends.


	7. Chapter Three  Part 3

Chapter Three, Part Two: Shake It (By Rediscover).

Logan only agreed to this party for his friends. As, his friends left in different directions; Logan knew it was time for him to leave and go to look around to be by himself and grief over the tragic lost of a broken heart. He adjusted his costume, he didn't want the top for fall of shoulder and uncover his naked body, it would have been the end of his life and beginning of torture.

Logan walked past a few fans; they kept saying how handsome he was and smart. Logan just applauds them of their knowing. Some of them creped him out with to much of known about things that were to scary. He still gracefully applauded them. "Thanks, you are to kind." Logan saw an elevator door open, he ran to it. He felt the girls following him with their scary scrapbooks about what the future could be like for them in the future

Logan eyes grew big as he dashed inside, tapping the button hard. He watched the girls closing in by the elevator. He jumped back onto the elevator. "Holy..." The door closed on a girl who was almost close to stopping it from closing. "I should've went with the costume of the Mad Hatter." He sighed loudly; he whipped his face before giving a loud sigh and yawn of boredom

Logan looked at the number of floor her was on; two. He got off as he heard a _ding. _The metal doors opened and saw a galore of books. It was a **library**; he was in love. He began to look around it was empty and sort of dimed with lights. No one was there, perfect, sanctuary for him away from friends, heartbreak and crazy fans.

Logan strolled deeper into the library checking for a few books, he saw the last section was 'Romance'. He was oddly in for a love story; maybe, he could get his fingers on something good and not filled with vampire love stories.

He turned the corner and began to search through the books, searching, pondering what book was perfect to read and was perfect for him. He saw a classic book of Hamlet and picked it up. He sat on the floor, this was his spot, he wasn't going to move or anything, he was going to stay there until he felt like moving. He heard a ding. "So good for sanctuary." He said softy and looked over the corner and saw a female wearing a doctor costume.

"Or not." He saw her with a blackberry and Bluetooth. He watched studying her like lion stalking its prey but with a hint of romance hidden within it. He began to lower his eyes. He saw her get up and look around from a book. "NO, my name is Amelia, not Ameal!" The brunette yelled into the blackberry. Logan smirked.

The girl or well Amelia, was going through the isle picking out books. He moved a few books, watching her. She had curves, she was smart, and seemed interesting, and she had a job so that meant she could be older than him. Right then, a book fell onto Logan's foot. "FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST!" Logan yelled in agony. The girl turned around as Logan got quite watching her.

"I don't know who you are. But, you'll be pepper sprayed within a few seconds, if, you don't show yourself." She pulled it out her hair. Logan rose and eyebrow; how could she hide something that small in her hair or how could she do that! "I'm sorry." He apologized walking from a different angle; he followed her into the second row. He came from behind her holding a book in front of his eyes.

"Well than." Amelia said staring down at Logan, he was short compared to her. So, Logan was more afraid of her than vice versa.

"You're reading Hamlet, too?" The magnificence asked of him.

No words, just a nod.

The girl raised and eyebrow, she smirked and pulled him by the band of belt pulling him close to her. "Okay, let's start with the basics. I am Amelia, you are?" She pushed him back as a release to add a sexual tension; Logan felt a lump in his thought from the tension that she brought onto them. "I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell." He coughed, as she turned away striding to her seat; where she sat earlier standing in front of him.

"Well, I don't be shy, sit in front of me." The girl said going through her kindle to find something to read. She flipped her hair to the side, giving an impish look; her hair covered her eyes in a seductive way, was it Logan, or was she just mysterious and lovely. Cupid must have just shot double arrows; because Logan had felt a click in his heart telling him to go and to go after her.

Logan held the book at his side. "You went for the roman look?" She went to the book market and bought the book Logan had in his hand. "We-, YES, that's what I was going for." Logan lied through his nose with a smile. Even, though it was the Mark Anthony look; he didn't care, she was close.

"Want to read together?" Logan swallowed a bit harder.

"Sure, and don't be so nervous. I'm a normal girl." She laughed.

Logan smiled and had an impression that this girl was just perfection and something to look for. No a crazy, girl who follows him or messes with his mind and kisses his best pal. Logan didn't even know this girl for only three minutes till now. And, he liked her already, she had spicy and was different from other fans or females around Hollywood. It's hard to come across natural beauties and natural feelings when; Hollywood is so fake and full of them.

Logan smirked and got up and sat next to her, pulling, off a dangerous move. However, Amelia didn't pull away, she even got closer to him with a smile.


End file.
